In the recent years, automobile industries have grown exponentially with modernized and advanced features in the automobile. A lot of research is being carried out on different aspects and categories of the vehicle in order to provide safety and comfort to the users. Among the varied advanced categories, Automatic Light Control system (ACL) is a standard feature in most of the automobiles today. The automatic light control system eliminates the need for the users to manually operate the headlight such as, switch ON or OFF etc., in most of the driving situation.
Today, with increasing number of vehicles on road, the automobile manufacturers are focussing on generating extra safety components and electronic controls to attach with automobile in order to give the users safety. Generally, driving at night is very cumbersome due to the glaring light problems and non-dipping of headlights which often causes inconvenience to the users. Therefore, in order to avoid such problems, control of the headlights of the vehicle can be automated whenever required.
In the existing scenario and with the existing technology, there is no option for a personalized automation of headlights of the vehicle for the users. Also, in the existing technique, the requirements set by a user for controlling the headlight of a vehicle is restricted to that particular vehicle and cannot be used in any other vehicle. For instance, a user regularly travelling on a particular location may have had and used a preferred pattern of lighting, which may be of his preference and may like to use the same pattern again, when travelling next time on the same road of the location. The user traveling in a particular location has regularly set the headlight of the vehicle according to his preference. There is no option, through which the same control can be used in another vehicle, if the user wishes to change the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a personalized user system which automatically controls the headlight of the vehicle and also can make use of the same lighting pattern while driving a different vehicle.